


Soup

by just_a_state_of_mind



Series: Life As A Superhusband [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sick!Tony, Steve is a mother hen, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_state_of_mind/pseuds/just_a_state_of_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's caught a cold and the heavy task of looking after him falls to Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup

‘Steeeeebe!’ came the pitiful wail. 'Stebe id hurds!'

‘It’s just a cold Tony.’ he called back .

‘Yeah bud id hurds!’ 

Steve rolled his eyes heavenward, gathered up his Tony Survival Kit (soup, Tony’s tablet and a stack of DVDs) and made his his way to the lounge. He smiled gently as he  took in the sight of his husband curled up and snuffling on the sofa. Despite his drugged up state, Tony had managed to strip their bed of all sheets, comforters and pillows and was now cocooned within a veritable mountain of softness.

‘I am a burrito of misery.’

Steve sat on the edge of the sofa setting the TSK on the coffee table and patted Tony on the leg. Or rather, he patted the general area in which Tony’s leg would be. It was hard to tell under all that padding. ‘Of course you are sweetheart. Now sit up and eat your soup.’

The mountain shifted and Tony’s head appeared, bleary eyed and tousled.

‘Is it chicken?’

‘It is.’

‘With the alphabet pasta?’

‘Of course.’

‘And the little toast chunks?’

‘Yeah it’s got croutons.’

Tony grinned. ‘I love you.’  Steve flushed lightly.

‘It’s only soup’ he muttered, but smiled all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly one of the crappiest endings to one of the crappiest fics ever written, but there you go.
> 
> Comments fuel my soul.


End file.
